Music, Fire and Love
by Storyreeder
Summary: GoF AU: Hadrian Black, prince of music gets called to Hogwarts, even tho he has never been there, to participate in the tri wizard tournament. Wbwl, Older!Harry, HarryxFleur, granpa Dumbels, music.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok I know it is bad but it is a result of a sudden inspiration at six pm and I wrote it until 3 am so… I will take this down when I have the "official" chapter, and please review with any ideas how to make it better**

The great hall of Hogwarts was full of excited students, but not just students of its own school, but Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students as well, at the end of the hall just in front of the head table stood a giant goblet made out of wood. This was the Goblet of Fire and its blue flame cast an eerie glow in the darkened hall, the champions were ready to be chosen!

**FLASHBACK 14 YEARS AGO 1981**

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore sat in his office and was trying to relax after a stressful day of managing students and worrying about the war. He had just been visiting his old students James and Lily potter, as well as their two sons, five-year-old Hadrian "Harry" James and little, almost, one-year-old Charles Richard.

Aaah children where such a joy, little Harry had been very excited to see his "graps dumbel", the first time he had called him that Albus had a full and booming laugh, for the first time in many months, he had been truly carefree, of course, Lilly had been horrified that her boy had offended the old headmaster, but after a minute or two, he had calmed her down and convinced her that he was honored that Harry claimed him as such. James had predictably laugh till he turned blue that his little Prongslet had such a great sense of humor.

The little lad was very fascinated with magic and always begged to be shown new and exciting pieces, for example, Harry had once said that the stars were very pretty and he wished he could see them inside the house, so Albus the ever soft-hearted old man used a variation of the _Lumos _charm to re-create a starry sky, and the boy had such a wonder-filled expression that it had made the adults day to just be in his presence.

Little did anyone know that this little pocket of peace would end so soon.

**A MONTH LATER, Halloween 1981**

A quiet night, well past the time of children running around trick and treating, a shadow veiled man stalks down the streets. Only stopping in front of the house at the end of the street. Another veiled man approached the first and kneeled in front of him. "They are home my lord" the man having been revealed to be the Dark Lord himself Voldemort. "Excellent Pettigrew, you shall be rewarded for your loyalty".

The Dark Lord turns his wand to the house and breaks down the _Fidelius charm_ and putting up his own, personal, anti portkey and apparition wards.

Hearing from inside the house "_Lilly it's him take the boys and RUN!"._ Breaking down the door he made for an intimidating figure, his black cloak billowing behind him and his red eyes burning in malicious glee.

"You shall not have my children!" roared the lord Potter in defiance. "I have no time for you Potter" the Dark Lord sneered and a quick banishing and a _Reducto_ to the chest took the potter lord down.

Quickly stalking up the stairs to the room where he could sense three signatures.

"Not my children! Not my boys! You can't have them!" the muggleborn screamed.

"Step aside silly girl, you can't stop me".

"No not-not them… please I'll do anything, ANYTHING! But please don't take my boys".

"Enough of this!" Flicking his wand sideways the mudblood was sent flying into the wall and slumped to the side, unconscious.

"Finally, Hadrian and Charles potter, you shall perish today, and I shall be invincible!"

"NO! You big MEANIE! You won't hurt Charlie! I won't allow it!" the five-year-old stood in front of his little brother's crib eyes flashing with determination to protect his little brother, arms spread to the side as if to stop the bad man from advancing.

"Child what can you do, you don't even own a wand yet" grinned Voldemort, so sure in his victory that he felt he could play around for a bit,

"I will stop you, you will see!" the child still standing defiant in the Dark Lords way.

"So be it child, _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"NO!" a golden shield sprung up and deflected the curse back at Voldemort.

Voldemort was in shock, a child had blocked his killing curse, and that was the last thoughts before he turned into a spirit and fled not to be seen for another decade.

Little harry did not go unscathed the shield did not hold and a small bit of the curse had landed on his forehead and thus was forever marred with a lightning-shaped scar. Adrian, however, got a V-shaped cut on his left hand from a splinter of wood that had shattered with the backlash of Harry's shield being destroyed.

Sirius Black was running for his life, well not his in particular, but those of his best friends and his godson. Bursting through what remains of the Potters front door shouting "JAMES! LILLY ARE YOU OK!?".

_Please be alive please be alive please be alive_, the phrase kept running in the forefront of his mind until he saw what he was looking for, "JAMES!" looking for a pulse he was relieved to find that there was indeed one "_Enevarate"_ James waking up disoriented "Padfoot? Pads what are you doi- LILLY! Is Lilly ok!?" James hysterically screamed "Don't 'know Prongs I just found you"

Running up to the nursery "LILY!" James rushes to his wife's side and _enevarates _her "James? What happen- The BOYS! Where are they!?" Lilly practically teleports to the crib and starts fussing over Charlie.

Meanwhile, Sirius stops and checks on his godson, noticing his bleeding forehead he was about to bring attention to it when Dumbledore walked into the room, you could see in his eyes that he was relieved to find them all alive if a little beat up.

"James Lilly, I am glad that you are alive, what happened?"

"Voldemort happened headmaster"

"Truly? Where is he, what happened to him?"

"We don't know our focus was the boys."

"The boys! How are the boys?"

"Charlie is bleeding on his hand headmaster."

"Let me take a look."

Albus sees Charlie's V-shaped scar

"It looks like little Charlie defeated Voldemort, look he was marked as his equal! I pronounce you, Charles Richard Potter, The boy who lived!"

Sirius was not hearing any of this though and when he saw James and Lily starting to fawn over Charlie and completely ignoring Harry, he took matters in his own hands and left. No one noticed.

**PRESENT DAY choosing of the champions 1994**

Albus sighed, he regretted that he did not pay more attention that day, if he did, maybe he would know what happened to Sirius and little Hadrian. Well, can´t be losing focus now the champions are about to be chosen, he could daydream later.

"Sit down, please. Now the moment you all have been waiting for, the champion selections!"

"Any moment now and the Goblet will make its choice"

A few seconds passed and suddenly the blue flame hovering over the goblet turned red and spit out a piece of parchment.

"The Durmstrang champion Is, Viktor Krum!"

The students applauded, Durmstrang being the loudest of the lot.

"Mr. Kurm please join me up on stage and wait to the side"

The fire turns red again and another piece of parchment flies out.

"The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

Applause so loud that you'd think that all the exams in the year had been canceled thundered in the hall, all students showing house unity for once.

"You come up here and joins us, Mr. Diggory"

After Cedric had fallen in line with Victor the goblet flared again

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Ms. Fleur Delacour! Please join us up at stage Ms. Delacour and we will begin, now-"

The Goblet flared ONCE AGAIN! Mummers started to rise in the audience of students. Wasn't this supposed to be the TRI-wizard tournament?

Albus felt a cold hand grip his heart, slowly but precisely he grabbed the parchment out of the air and- his heart stopped. Not literally but he did not move a muscle, just staring at those three little words that he never thought he would see again.

Hadrian James Potter

Finally, professor McGonagall had enough of the silence "Albus! What does it say?"

"harr-*sigh, deep breath* Hadrian James Potter"

Silence rained in the hall until a whisper

"What?"

That coming from a fourth-year boy with black hair and warm brown eyes and round spectacles, his name being Charles Richard Potter

"Who is that? I have never heard of him?" he asks confused of who this person bearing his last name is.

"Adrian? You don't know?" Dumbledore asks concerned.

"no sir, who is he?"

"He-he is your elder brother"

"mym-my big brother?" Charlie stutters out choked

"Yes…do you see my disbelief now?"

"But-but where is he!? How come I never met him!?"

"I am afraid to say that he disappeared after that Halloween thirteen years ago, along with his godfather Sirius Black."

"But why did mom or dad never talk about him!? Or even mention him in passing!?"

"I have no idea Charles, but I will look for both of them I assure you."

"_**I may be able to help with that little problem**_" A voice boomed through the walls of the castle. The students started to fidget at the unexpected voice

"Lady Hogwarts!?" Albus exclaimed shocked, indeed the only time he had heard her voice was at his ascension to the headmaster position.

"_**Indeed young Albus**_"

"I mean no disrespect my lady but how can you help us find Harry?"

"_**Turn your gaze to the goblet and watch.**_"

The students and teachers all turned to said goblet and where amassed, it seemed like the fire from the goblet expanded until it looked like a muggle theater screen.

"_**Watch and learn about HADRIAN JAMES POTTER-BLACK!**_"

Suddenly on the "screen" something started to appear and it was-

"Hey! That is the Muggle news!"

HEADLINE: NEW CHILD STAR!?

Today: Tuesday, May 13, 1989, the auditions to the popular singing contest "The Voice" started.

And out of the thousands that are participating one stands out from the rest, thirteen-year-old Hadrian Black. Not only did he perform with an ORIGINAL song but he blew the judges, and our, minds away with his beautiful and rich voice. (Search "Tamino Thinking out loud" on YouTube"). Is a new child star being born or is this a one-time thing?

HEADLINE: BLACK WINS THE VOICE!

That´s right people! Thirteen-year-old Hadrian Black Just won the Voice in an earth-shattering victory, with another original song nonetheless! The son "photograph" was written, composed and performed by Hadrian himself! We can expect a bright future for this young man that I guarantee.

-And so it continues, song after song album after album he just keeps coming back and surprising us even more, I am talking about Hadrian Black of course! He is currently going around France and visiting the orphanages playing music and spending time with them-

HEADLINE: BLACK A GENIUS!

We have recently received information that Hadrian Black, sixteen years old, has finished college, with mastery degrees! We have also been informed that he speaks seven, SEVEN! Languages those being: English, French, German, Spanish, Swedish, Japanese and Latin. When asked where he learned all of this when he is constantly on the move he answered: "I have my honorary uncle Remus Lupin to thank for that, without him I would never have made it so far as I have". Is there a limit to what Hadrian Black can do?

HEADLINE: BLACK IS TAKING A BREAK?

1994 January 24

The public is in an uproar, their favorite singer Hadrian Black 18 announced that he is taking a break in the touring that he has been doing these past four almost five years' time. When questioned about this Black replied that: "I have been touring for a long time now and I think that it is time to slow down a bit and think about what I want to do next, and I want to spend some time with my wife and daughter". And with that piece of shocking news, HADRIAN is MARRIED!? We were unaware he was even dating let alone being married, and he said he has a daughter… well, I don't think we can take any more shocks today eh?

HOGWARTS PRESENT TIME 1994

The great hall was in stunned silence. Charlie´s brother was famous? And he was married? And he had a kid?

"I'm an uncle…" Charlie says in shock

After spending some twenty minutes in shock the students and teachers started to regain higher brain functions.

"Lady Hogwarts, not that I am ungrateful, but all of this information only tells us what he has been doing, but not how he is or where he is" Albus tentatively asks.

"_**Hm…very well, I shall show you Hadrian right now, how about that**_"

"I would be very grateful if you could" Albus sighs in relief.

"_**Then watch the Goblet again**_"

The scene changes until it shows a living room, a very homey type of living room, a small fireplace, oak furniture, and a dark floor, white walls covered in pictures, a grand piano, a drum set, places for guitars, violins, and more musical instruments.

"_It looks so homey" sighed Angelina "I want to live like that when I move away from home"_

"_Me to…" says the majority of the female occupants in the room._

Suddenly a little blond head pops up behind the armrest of the couch, as the view moved closer you were able to pick up the emerald green eyes under the locks of blond hair.

"_Those eyes" Charlie said "they-they are my mum's eyes"_

When you get the full picture you could see a very small little girl with eyes sparkling with curiosity and determination as she was staring at the little piano in front of her, Her head tilted to the right just the slightest.

"_SHE IS ADORABLE!" all females in the room screamed_

The child started pressing the keys and listening to how it sounds

"_CUTE!"_

And she starts to press the key in an order making a little melody. And laughs her delighted baby laugh.

"PAPPA, me play!"

"_Awwww"_

"What was that Firefly?"

A man appeared in the doorway, ebony black hair, emerald green eyes, unhindered by glasses, gleaming in amusement, pride, and love as he was looking at the little girl. He had high cheekbones perfectly sculpted face aristocrat features, lightning bolt scar on his forehead and a lopsided grin on his face.

This was Hadrian James Potter-Black

"_HE IS HOT!" the girls practically roared with blushes on their faces_

"Pappa me play!" the girl says proudly

"Really? Let's hear it firefly." Hadrian says as he sits down next to his daughter, as she starts to play her little melody Harry watches with pride gleaming in his eyes and a soft smile on his face.

"That was great firefly! You will be better than me soon!"

"Really, thik so!?" the girl bounces in excitement.

"I know so!" Hadrian says proudly

"Pappa play to!" the girl says

"Oh I want to firefly, but it seems that the Goddess has other plans."

"wha wha?" the child says while rubbing her eyes

"It is your bedtime" Harry said gently while picking her up in his arms "so what shall it be tonight?"

"firlefly fielefly!"

"Of curse firefly, your namesake" Harry said while grinning, he pointed his finger to the piano and it started playing, the lights dimming in the room

"_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep"_

As he sang those words the air filled with hundreds of little lights, similar Albus noted, to the ones he had made for harry all those years ago.

"_Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare"_

The lights started "dancing" around the room with wide green eyes watching them in awe.

"_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems"_

"_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance"_

The lights rushed towards the pair and seemed to tickle the little one, leaving her giggling, harry started to glide across the floor towards one of the doors of the room.

"_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)_

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)"_

Harry enters his daughters' room and swept her into her bed

"_Leave my door open just a crack_

_Please take me away from here_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_Please take me away from here_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_Please take me away from here_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep"_

As his daughter settled in her bed he made ghost-like sheep run across the air over her bed.

"_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)"_

When he sang this he turned to the lights that had followed them into the room and waved goodbye to them.

"_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)"_

He booped his daughter on the nose and showed her a glass jar full of the tiny lights to act as a night light.

"_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

The little girl started to fall asleep

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)"_

Kissing the top of his daughters´ head and saying "good night my little firefly" he left the room leaving the door open just a crack and turning off the lights.

The audience at Hogwarts where speechless, they had just seen the brother of the boy who lived being the most adorable father ever. But one blond-haired young woman just smiled at the scene, thinking, "_I wish I was there to say goodnight to you Mon amour _"

**END**

**Thanks for pulling thru my terrible writing and again please review**


	2. Chapter 2 (uppdated)

**Ok for those that were hoping on a new chapter I'm sorry but it´s not :C**

**Today (2020-05-17) I finally had time to sit down and do a few corrections to this chapter (originally posted on 2020-04-06). The reason for this was a very helpful comment by Tenjo: **_I decided to try it since I remember being intrigued by the first chapter back when it was first posted... but the dialogue is raping my mind. Some authors lose readers because they don't start a new paragraph to show someone else is talking, but at least they SAY who said something. You just have dialogue after dialogue with no real indication of who is speaking... the worst part is that you actually did it properly in the first chapter, so there's no excuse._

**And I will admit that it was a bit of a blow to the stomach when I first read it but when I went back and checked… he/she was correct. So I went back and changed it hopefully it is better now peace!**

**_Original An below_**

**AN: HEY PEOPLE! sorry I took so long to post another chapter but I have been really busy completing my last year of Highschool, and then settling into a work routine, but now I am back and I should be able to post more chapters now.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews that I have gotten this last YEAR omg it was so long ago I posted, and all the favs and follows my phone would not shut up for the first few WEEKS of me posting the first chapter, spamming me with all the notifications from FFN :D it makes me happy that so many enjoy my story!**

**Now I said that I was going to take down the story and rewrite the first chapter completely when I had time but I have decided against that. when this chapter is up, I will have just re-dune and tweaked the first chapter a bit, specifically the part with Sirius takes harry, as pointed out to me by Jslee102: **_Okay, I think it was cute, but the reasoning that Sirius used to kidnap seemed vacuous at best. They were doting on the baby of the family that think just escaped death... Hell, considering that Voldemort left them alive to get to Charlie._

**Yes I know it was rushed but I will be fixing it in this Chapter**

**Ok since it seems it can get confusing with the different types of text her is the explanation:**

Stupefy: explaining things often thoughts of information, not whole sentences

"Stupefy": Talking, anything inside " " a person is saying out loud

_Stupefy_: This is coherent thoughts, sentences thought in the mind of the person

**so without further ado, I give you….**

**Chapter 2**

Sirius pow: Halloween 1981

Sirius Black was running for his life, well not his in particular, but those of his best friends and his godson. Bursting through what remains of the Potters front door shouting "JAMES! LILLY ARE YOU OK!?".

_Please be alive please be alive please be alive_, the phrase kept running at the forefront of his mind until he saw what he was looking for, "JAMES!"

_He is alive thank the goddess..._

"enervate" with that oh so magical word Sirius brother in all but blood woke up "Padfoot? Pads what are you doi- LILLY! Is Lilly ok!?" James said in a blind panic "I don't 'know Prongs I just found you" Sirius said in a worried tone, I and James ran up to the nursery and saw Lilly against the wall "LILLY!" screamed James as he rushed to her side and used enervate "James? What happen- The BOYS! Where are they!?"

_Something is wrong… there minds… they don't feel the same anymore..._

Dumbledore walks into the room and the conversation they are having just passes above my head since I am too focused on Harry  
"James Lilly, I am glad that you are alive, what happened?" "Truly? Where is he, what happened to him?" "We don't know our focus was on the boys." "The boys! How are the boys?" "Charlie is bleeding on his hand headmaster." "Let me take a look."

After concluding that Harry is mostly fine I focus on my senses outward to see if any harmful magic is still around when I notice something about James and Lilly.

_Their Magic… it's changing, no… it's being influenced by the dark magic in the air!_

"It looks like little Charlie defeated Voldemort, look he was marked as his equal! I pronounce you, Charles Richard Potter, The boy who lived!"

As those words were said the dark magic quickly attached itself deep in Lilly and James aura and mind.

_NOO! A DARK ENCHANTMENT! THEIR MINDS HAVE BEEN ALTERED!_

Now to explain Sirius has a few secret talents of the black family, namely precognition and aura sensing. Precognition is the ability to see the future, to a certain extent. Unlike a seer who sees definite paths that need to happen for time to move forward, a precog can only see one path that the future can take with all the consequences of that path being in the vision.

Aura sensing is the ability to "sense" the aura of a person, thus knowing their intentions towards you or those around you. A side effect of this is that the possessor of the ability is very sensitive to changes in people's character or if something drastic happens to them.

What just happened to Sirius is a combination of the two, he sensed something happening with James and Lily, something was imposing on there aura molding and changing it. Then a vision struck him from his precog magic, and he did not like what he saw, the current James and Lily fawning over baby charlie while completely ignoring a bleeding Harry on the floor, an older neglected Harry watching from the dark corner of a room while a party was going on around him, Charlie`s fifth birthday party. James and Lily standing in the middle of the room happily talking and laughing with the other guests praising "the defeater of the dark lord, the boy-who-lived, there one son".

He could not stand it, to watch the potential future of Harry, his godson, the boy he considered his own. In the last ray of hope that his vision was wrong, he turned to his friends and saw what he had feared, the exact scene from his vision.

_No...please, please! what can I do to stop this!_

Pleading to someone or something to give him an answer to his problem he heard a female voice whisper in the back of his mind.

_Go… take him with you and go away_

Take Harry and go!? Could he really do that? To raise him as his own?

With a final glance to his friends, he decided.

Yes…... I could, and I will do a dam good job at it too.

END CHAPTER TWO

OK, guys, this is chapter two! after a whole year of waiting, I am finally back in the match.

this chapter is more of chapter 1.5 of the story, explaining the reason for Sirius taking Harry away and hopefully lessening the confusion a little bit.

I just want you guys reading this to know that it makes my day whenever I see a popup in my phone that says "(name) just followed/favorited your story" or "(name) has posted a review on your story". so thanks you all gave me back my motivation to start writing again

CA next time


End file.
